To Hate Or Not To Hate
by Shinigami's Dark Princess
Summary: 1x3. Totally hilarious. please r&r!


To Hate, or Not to Hate?  
by: Kotori Monou  
typed by: Sakura Maxwell  
  
(SN:Now introducing..... the version of GundamWing you'll never find on television!!!)  
  
Ever since the first time they saw each other, they'd been bitter rivals. And now, as Heero lay in Trowa's bed recovering, he felt sickened. As Trowa walked back into his trailor, Heero let out a disgusted moan and rolled his eyes. Trowa glared. Y'know, you don't have to do that *EVERY* time I come back in." he said stonily.  
"Fuck off." he replied.  
"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Trowa retorted.  
Heero glared and fell silent again. Trowa sat down on a stool next to the bed, jerked the resisting Heero into an upright position, and then started to replace his bandages. Heero blankly stared out the window. "Why did you save my life?" he asked accusingly. (Sakura's Note: So he could f' you black and green)  
"Because you're a Gundam pilot. I had to. I didn't *WANT* to, but I had to." Trowa answered as he finished replacing the bandages.  
"Next time, don't bother trying to save me. Just turn around and jump up that blonde kid's ass. What's his name? Isn't it Quatre? Don't give me that silent shit! Answer my question, dammit!" Heero yelled, getting to his feet and looking Trowa straight in the eye. Trowa stared back, annoying.  
"Did you get in the head with a falling piece of Gundanium? One, I would never, ever jump up Quatre's ass (SN: SURE!), and two, it's not silent shit, you dumbass, it's passive shit!" he yelled.  
"That's it! I've had it with you, asshole, burn in hell!" Heero cried, jumping on him. He held Trowa straight, swung, and missed. Trowa grinned and laid there as Heero attempted to punch the shit out of him. He suddenly stopped, stared down at Trowa, then said, "I hate you," then he pressed his lips against the other pilot's. (SN: That's normal.) Trowa wrapped his arms around Heero's neck and pulled him down. Then, he turned both of them over, broke away from the Wing pilot's insistent kiss, sat up and began to frantically pull of his and Heero's clothes. Once he had his shirt and Heero's pants off, he kissed him deeply and then said, "C'mon, let's get on the bed. It'll be more comfortable." He stood and pulled Heero up and planted a long, lingering kiss to Heero's parted lips. When they stopped, Heero rubbed his nose against the other boys's and as he was pulling him down onto the bed, asked, "Do you know how to do this?" He unzipped Trowa's pants, then pushed them off. Then went the boxers. Trowa nodded. "I've done it once before." he answered.  
Heero looked at him suspiciously and then Trowa's hands began to caress his body and turn his skin into fire. His back arched convulsevly off the bed and Trowa kissed his neck.  
"Heero, are you a virgin?" Trowa asked.  
Heero blushed. "Yes."  
Trowa nodded, then sucked lightly on the skin of his neck.  
"Not anymore."  
Let's just put it this way, Heero is going to be very, very, Very, VERY sore the next day.  
"I didn't know you could do it that many times in one night, did you?" Heero said. Trowa, who'd been resting quietly next to him, hoisted himself up on one elbow and looked down into Heero's intense colbalt-blue eyes. He smiled and shook his head. He lifted his hand to brush away some of the bangs that were obscuring Heero's face, then draped his arm over his chest. Heero placed his hand on Heero's arm and stroke his thumb over the soft skin. "Can we do it again?" he asked softly.   
Trowa lifted his head and answered, "Yes."  
Heero smiled and kissed the other pilot.  
"Hey, Quatre, maybe she knows. You! Hey miss, can you tell us where Trowa is?" Duo asked nicely. The young lady nodded and led Duo and Quatre through a maze of tents and trailors, then stopped at the very last trailor's door.  
"He's in here," she said, opening the door. "Trowa!?!?" she screamed. Trowa and Heero's eyes flew open and moved to the door.   
Trowa sat up. "Catherine?!?!"   
Quatre walked into the trailor next. Duo was the last one to walk in. "What the hell?! Heero's in bed with Trowa!"  
Mass sweatdrop.  
"We can see *that*, you moron. What we can't see is why." Quatre said. Heero sat up and stared at the blonde pilot. Tears were brimming in his eyes. Heero leaned over to ask Trowa, "That's who you've done this before with?! OH MY GOD!" he whisphered.  
"Well, we didn't have much else to do for two weeks besides play the flute and violin. 'Sides, he's cute." Trowa whisphered back.  
"Cuter than me?" Heero asked.  
"He's cute, you're sexy."  
They continued whisphering. Quatre and Duo sweatdropped while Catherine had left about a minute earlier, muttering death threats to both Trowa and Heero.  
"Would you two shutup and answer my f'ing question? WHY are you two in bed together?"  
They both looked up. "Because we were bored?" Trowa attempted.  
Quatre rolled his eyes.  
"Okay, okay. It just happened. But we liked it." Trowa finally said.  
"Ewwwwwwwwww!" Duo cried, running out the door. Quatre lingered behind for a few minutes.  
"Quatre.......I'm sorry." Trowa said. Quatre walked out the door, closing it behind him.  
"Well! *THAT* was awkward. I hope we don't have to do that again. NOW, where were we?" Heero said, pulling Trowa down onto the bed again.  
"I believe, Yuy, that we were right about here." Trowa said, after he'd turned off the lights. *GASP* "Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" 


End file.
